babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Elizabeth Lochley
Elizabeth Lochley was the commanding officer of Babylon 5 from 2262 until it was dismantled in 2281. She replaced Sheridan as CO of Babylon 5 when he assumed the Presidency of the Interstellar Alliance in 2262. Sheridan personally chose her as his replacement because he knew her from his days at the EarthForce Academy, and as such knew she was capable of dealing with the kind of problems that would arise on Babylon 5. Early Life Lochley ran away from home when she was a teenager due to the fact that her father was an abusive alcoholic. As a result of her dire circumstances she started drinking. Lochley had a best friend named Zoe at this time, she died from a drugs Overdose. As a result Lochley went back home, stopped drinking and enlisted in EarthForce. While at the EarthForce Academy she met John J Sheridan. She and Sheridan began an intimate relationship while they were both attending the academy, the two married upon graduating. They soon realised that they werent destined for any sort of long-ter relationship and they divorced three months later. During the Earth Civil war she fought on the side of Earth Gov. CO of Babylon 5 Lochley became Captain of Babylon 5 after Captain Susan Ivanova turned down the position to command a Warlock Class Destroyer . Lochley has an immiediate dislike of Mr. Garibaldi, due to the fact that he is ordering security around for Sheridan Inaguaration when he has no right to do so especially since he resigned as head of security. Lochley later comes to accept Garibaldi when Sheridan names him as Head of Covert Intelligence for the ISA. Telepath Crisis ISA President John Sheridan gives a group of rogue telepaths permission to start a colony on Babylon 5. The group is led by a man named Byron. When the Psi Corps lears of thsi group Alfred Bester is dispatched to Babylon 5 to bring them back. Garibaldi attemots to assault Bester, so Lochley throws him into the brig. She later tells him about her and Sheridan. Lochley then stops Bester from taking the group of rogue telepaths back to Earth on a technicality, which was that the telepaths had to be quarantined for sixty days. Michael Garibaldi then wants to recruit some of these telepaths into the ISA's Covert Intelligence Unit. However, Byron Will not hear of this. Garibaldi convinces Lyta Alexander to talk to Byron, she does and is able to convince him to allow to telepath to work for Mr Garibaldi, Lyta also joins the group. After an intimate relationship with Lyta, Byron discovers that telepaths were created by the Vorlons. Byron, enraged by this discovery, begins spying on the ambassadors of the member worlds of the ISA. Then, in a ISA council meeting, Byron demands that the ISA provide a homeworld for the telepaths. With this evidence that the telepaths are out of control, Lochley invites Bester back to the station to arrest the group and tke them back to earth. While many remained with Byron in a starvation protest sealed in their colony, a group of renegades take a more aggressive stance attacking station personnel and seizing hostages. Amongst the hostages are Garibaldi and Dr Franklin. Byron is distraught over killing in his name; this is not how he wanted the battle to be fought. With the aid of Lyta Alexander, he is able to free the hostages and kill the leader of the renegade telepaths. He surrenders under the condition that those who did not take part in the violence would be freed; the renegades and himself would turn themselves in to station security. While these terms are agreed to by Sheridan, the appearance of Bester during the surrender precipitates a shooting battle during which many telepaths and security members are killed. Byron, not wanting to return to Psi Corps, fires into a chemical leak, martyring himself and the other renegades. Soul Hunter Crisis Lochley gets sued by a holobrothel in Down Below. She has Zack check it out. Then a Soul Hunter comes to Babylon 5 saying that something of theirs has been stolen. They discover that Garibaldi's cleint is the one who stole the orb which contained the souls of an entire world. Lochley people figure out that these souls are plugging into the holobrothels holographic systems and using them to appear. Then Lochley is knocked out by one of the souls who takes her into the orb. They explain that they were evoling not dying. Lochley then tells everyone else and captures the archaeologist who took the orb. The Soul Hunter then becomes the mediator between the souls and the outside world. Drakh Attack In 2267 Sheridan and Garibaldi come back to Babylon 5 and meet with Lochley. Sheridan then meets up Dureena Nafeel and Captain Anderson and they take the two prototype ships, the IAS Excalibur and the IAS Victory. They discover that the Drakh have a Shadow Planet Killer and intend to attack Earth. Sheridan asks Lochley to call up Earth Gov. and tell them to assemble a fleet to protect Earth. Sheridan ariives at Earth to find the fleet assembled and is able to destroy the Shadow Planet Killer before it is used against Earth. However, on their way out the Drakh spead a Plague over Earth which will destroy all signs of life within 5 years. Sheridan once again meets with Lochley on Babylon 5 and informs her of what has occured and that they need a new CO for the Excalibur who will stop at nothing to find a cure, this man turns out to be Matthew Gideon Promotion to Colonel At some point between 2267 and 2272 Elizabeth Lochley was promoted to the rank of Colonel, however remained as commanding officer of Babylon 5. Involvement with IAS Excalibur Mars Conference Lochley was assigned, by Dr. Franklin, to take charge of a conference on the Drakh plague. She meets Gideon there and they have an arguement on how security should be run. They end up having the same views on security. Then they get a call that someone who was supposed to attend the conference has been killed. They figure out it was done by a doomsday cult. When they take the body up to the Excalibur, Trace says that he knows the man. When Lochley tries to question him more Gideon wont allow it. Then Gideon asks Lochley to have dinner with him. She agrees and they start talking about Sheridan. Gideon says that Sheridan was his hero. When Lochley said that she used to be married to him, he was shocked. She then assigns him to cover the conference. When Trace gets attacked she questions him about the people at the conference. She finds out who the leader of the cult is. Gideon stops him from blowing up the conference by saying the Earth has only a few months left. They follow the cultist to his hideout. They catch the cult there and kill them all. Lochley then says that the Excalibur is always welcome at Babylon 5. Negotiating for Access to Lorka 7 Matthew Gideon goes to Babylon 5 after receiving information that Lorka 7 may hold information vital to finding a cure. However, he needs to negotiate landing rights to the planet. Lochley sets up a meeting between him and the appropriate representatives who claim that they cannot land on Lorka 7 because they are un-pure and will corrupt the local inhabitants. Lochley and Gideon go to Downbelow where the two representatives try to kill them. After Lochley and Gideon disarm them they head back to her quarters, and end up having sex. Lochley is then told that the Excalibur may land on Lorka 7. The IAS Excalibur leaves, after Lochley tells Gideon that he is always welcome but does not want to get involved in a relationship at the time being. Defending Excalibur from Drakh Attack Lochley had set up a trap for the Raiders and in the fight her ship was damaged. Fortunately the Excalibur managed to pick up her distress beacon and rescue her. She was unconcious for two days and then she was ordered to rest. When the Drakh attack the Excalibur the ship to ship communications link was damaged. She offered to help guide the Starfuries. They manage to escape and destroy the mothership. Then Gideon dropped Lochley off at Babylon 5. Appearances * TV Movies (3) * Babylon 5 (11 episodes) * Crusade (3 episodes) * Babylon 5: The Lost Tales (1 episode) See Also * Babylon 5 * Crusade * John Sheridan * Michael Garibaldi * Matthew Gideon * John Matheson * Sarah Chambers * Max Eilerson * Galen * Dureena Nafeel External Links *